Electronic apparatuses, such as notebook PCs, comprise hinges that connect a display unit to a main unit. Jpn. Pat. Appin. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-132174 discloses an electronic apparatus comprising hinges. In the electronic apparatus, an extending portion is provided in the hinge that supports the display unit. The main unit includes a hook-shaped temporary fixing portion. The extending portion of the hinge is inserted into the lower side of the temporary fixing portion, and the display unit is maintained in a rising state during screwing.